The New Girl (Draco Malfoy Love Story)
by LydiaValentine
Summary: Draco and Pansy have a complicated history, but when Draco is asked to be a mentor for the new girl at school because the sorting hat is away for the month and he needs extra credit , will he fall for her and cause Pansy to do some awful things? And will the fact that she's been in Gryffindor for the month change his mind about her? Come find out...


**The New Girl**

**Chapter 1: What Happened Last Night?**

Draco woke up with a storming headache. He couldn't remember anything that happened last night. He slowly opened his eyes to a messy room filled with empty pizza boxes, crunched up beer cans and used cigarettes. He couldn't process what he could see; he wasn't fully awake yet. Draco rolled over onto his other side to try and get more comfortable, where he was fully awakened by Pansy's face on the pillow next to him. Draco jumped, and in doing so he fell out of bed. Draco then felt extremely cold. He looked down at himself and saw that he was naked. He yanked the duvet cover of off Pansy and covered himself with it too get warm. He pulled himself of off the floor and stood up. He tripped over but eventually managed to find his feet. He turned to his bed to interrogate Pansy, who was still asleep, about why she slept in his bed last night, then he realised; Pansy was naked too. He got the picture but refused to believe it. He did not sleep with Pansy.

"Oi, wake up!" Blaize shoved into the room, kicking away beer cans and texting. Blaize gazed up and saw Pansy on the dead. "Wow, dude, she's still here?"

"What're you talking about? How long has she been here?" Draco asked confused. He honestly had no idea what Blaize was talking about.

"Well, by the looks of things, she's been here all night." He replied picking up a not-yet-finished beer can and drinking from it.

"Wait, what? Why was she here in the first place? Why is this place such a mess? What happened last night? It looks like a bunch of wild animals came into our room and messed it up." Draco said picking up a half-eaten piece of pizza and gagging.

"Don't you remember you had a party last night to celebrate the end of the Easter holiday. Everyone was invited from our house. We played spin the bottle, truths, dares, everything. Your dare was too sleep with Pansy. Clearly you were completely hammered because you agreed. We were all hammered too so we let you. Something else happened as well, but I can't remember what, sorry. Anyway we all had a huge party while, you know, you were doing Pansy, and then I went to Vanessa's room and had some fun of my own." He said winking and doing his wiggly eyebrow thing he always does when he scores with someone.

"Nice catch dude. Vanessa is smoking hot!" Goile said high fiving Blaize and laughing. "Oh god, mate put some clothes on her!" Goile said blocking his view from Pansy's naked body on Draco's bed.

"I think maybe he should put some clothes on himself first." Blaize said laughing.

"No he really shouldn't! He's way hotter with clothes off." Pansy said sitting up. "Last night was fun." She said winking.

"Yeh well I'm gonna go put some clothes on." Draco said grabbing some skinny jeans and a baggy top of the floor and walking to the bathroom.

"Dude they're mine!" Blaize said coming over to grab them off me.

"I don't care!" Draco retorted and slammed the door in Blaize's face. In three minutes Draco emerged from the bathroom wearing the jeans and the top. Pansy was fully dressed in her party gear from last night and chatting too Blaize and Goile. They all turned to look at Draco and laughed. "What? What's up? Why you all laughing at me."

"Dumbledoor wants you. I think it's about your little party last night." Goile said winking at Draco. Oh god he's never gonna shut up about this.

"Speaking of parties, when are we gonna have one again? Pansy said skipping over to Draco.

"Yeh, well, this was just a one-time thing." Draco said putting his hand on Pansy's back and pushing her to the door. "I hope I can see you again sometime. Seeya." He said shoving her out the door so hard she trips and falls into the wall on the other side of the corridor. So she walks back to her room, alone, again.

**Chapter 2: Draco and Pansy's Past**


End file.
